


Coffee Order

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Jonghyun makes it's a must to visit Paradise Cafe everyday before work. For the coffee of course. I mean, who else he would be there to visit? Right?
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Nu'fics x The Parallel





	Coffee Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/gifts).



> For KP, our mama/caretaker in CMD gang, lol

Jonghyun walked into the coffee shop, smiling when he noticed his favourite barista minding the till. “Hey Jonghyun, my most loyal customer.” the barista grinned, ‘What’s your poison today?”

“Seven of the house gourmet special please," Jonghyun grinned back. The barista paused in the middle of keying the order and look up to stare at him suspiciously. “You’re being serious right? Not pulling my leg?”

“It’s crunch week, we need all the caffeine boost we can get,” Jonghyun’s mischievous grin turned into a soft smile, “ and you know I don’t joke around when it comes to coffee, especially when you’re the one making it Mingi.” 

The blond smiled back before hollering for his workmate to take over the counter so he can make the house special. His tanned and very handsome coworker dutifully keyed in the order and after making sure his fellow barista was busy with the coffee grinder, leaned forward over the counter and whispered seriously. “Are you really serious about that order?” 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes, “Yes, I am, Dongho, stop asking that everytime I order here. Unlike you guys, I know a great coffee when I drink one.”

Dongho stared at him dubiously. “Your funeral man.” he ducked back as Mingi came forward with the order. “Here you go. Enjoy and have a nice day, ok?”

“I know its a nice day now I saw you.” Jonghyun mentally patted himself in the back when Mingi threw back his head and laughed loudly.

* * *

Jonghyun walked into the workspace, carrying two coffee carrier boxes bearing the logo Paradise Cafe as his fellow developers run yet another test run on the game they were developing for the past few months.

Seungcheol looked up from the computer he was monitoring and immediatel zeroed in on the carrier, making a grabby motion at one of the coffee. “Oh sweet, mother of ambrosia. Jonghyun, you’re a savior,” he exaggerated as he took a full sip of the coffee as Jonghyun passed the rest around, just to spit it out and rolled around in agony. 

“KIM JONGHYUN!! WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK MAN?” Seungcheol howled, grabbing hold the water bottle Wonwoo passed him. “Are you trying to off us before D-Day?”

“It’s not that bad,” the man only protested, ignoring Taeyong, who tried to pass him the coffee back, “I ordered the gourmet house special; which today is coffee with arrowroot, cinnamon and topped with sago and tapioca pearls.” He reads out the receipt he was holding.

“Wow, I think I just threw up in my mouth hyung,” Daniel marveled as he pushed the coffee aside. “Seriously, how can you drink that? It tastes so bitter and starchy-sweet, urgh.” He watched in fascinated horror as Jonghyun finished his drink. 

“I have no idea what you guys are talking.” Jonghyun sniffed. “I think today’s batch are quite delicious.”

“Shite, I’m not sure that’s true love speaking or his very dead sense of taste.”


End file.
